Violet the daughter of Aphrodite
by totallyawesome24
Summary: Is Violet a normal Aphrodite kid?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fan fic so its not as good…well enjoy the story! =)

violets pov

I was in school when monsters attacked. I didn't no what happen but it was weird. two people grabbed me and ran. The other two

where running behind me. we got into a car with a person with tons of eyes? Was I dreaming? He stepped on it and we raced through new york

.We arrived in front of a large gate and we went inside. Hello violet . Said a man. Where am I , I demanded. A boy that kidnapped me said, your at

camp half blood. Why did u bring me here? the girl with blond hair said that my dad wanted me to come here. Why would my dad send me to this

dump….. Who are all of you? Violet this is Percy Annabeth , Nico and Grover. And im Chiron. Chrion I think we should send violet to the infirmary just

in case. Said Annabeth. Yes. nico show violet the infirmary. Said Chiron. Ok.

Nico's pov

I brought violet to the infirmary. Violet , you can go to sleep.

Ok she said tiredly. Ill be back in two hours I whispered. I walked out the infirmary and started walking to my cabin I saw the hunters flag.

wonderful the only thing joyful was thalia was in the group. I continue to go to my cabin. I opened the black door and went in. my room was all

dark colors well because my dad is hades. I layed down on my bed and thought what to do for two hours. So I decided to go to the fighting arena.

I grabbed my armor and sword. It was black with silver snakes. It was a gift from my dad. When I got to the arena Percy ,Annabeth ,Charlie and his

girlfriend Silena. Hi guys. Hey nico ,they said unison. Percy you wanna practice? Sure nico, Lets go. I got my armor on and go in my fighting stance.

Percy did the same. Ready? I said. Yea. Go! I dodged ,ducked and attack. Percy knows all my tricks but I also knows his. He dodges my attack and

once again attacks. 5 minutes after my sword was at percys neck. I win! I cried! Haha!Alright Nico you win for now. Im tired .im going to head back

to my cabin. I said tiredly .K see ya Nico! Bi guys. I walked to my cabin placed my armor and sword back and went back out side. Nico! I turned

around and thaila was there. She ran up and hugged me. Hi thaila! I said. I missed you nico ,she said shyly. Me too. I blushed. Do you want to go

to the beach? She said anxiously. Sure !I said happily. I was glad to be with thaila, I haven't seen her forever. We walked to the beach together.

When we got there we sat on the sand. I the beach was beautiful. It was almost two hour since I left violet in the infirmary. I got to leave soon I

thought but I was cut off by thaila. So what have you been doing nico? Thaila I've been training ,sleeping. that's really about you? I asked quickly

. Well first the hunters and I ,as she talked I looked at my watch. Ooooh. Im 20 mins late. Sorry Thalia I have go get the

new demi god. Ohh ok bye Nico. Bye. I stood up and ran as fast as I could.

**hey everyone! This was my first story plzz tell me how it is!Thnx! ~ Nicole =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps srry about the last one. Its my first story. I'll try to write more often! now to the story.

Violets pov

I was awake for about 25 minutes . Where was nico? I thought . Just when I was about to ask someone nico came racing in. what toke you so

long? I said while putting my hands on my hip. Sorry I was talking with percy and forgot that I left you here. He said quickly. He looked very nevous.

I wonder what. Come on violet he said. I have to show you around camp. Ok I said. we both started walking to the door. Outside there was a nice

breeze and it smells like strawberry. Over here , there is a sword practice area. I watch as two kids fight using swords and other weapons. I

looked around and I asked what's that Nico? I pointed at a tall thing that had rocks and lava shooting down. Oh that's our rock climbing wall. I

looked at him like he was dumb. that's a rock climbing wall! Its for practice. We walked a little more passing all the campers. All the boys where

looking at me. I blushed a little. . I just remember something. NICO! What, he said . Where is my stuff? There in the hermes cabin. Ok. We walked a

bit further and arrived at the cabins that are formed in a U shape. Now here are the cabins. It all depends on who you parents are or your parent.

Its all Greek mythology. Nico said smartly. Then Chiron saw us and called us over. So how are your feeling violet? I'm ok. Great so I wan….. Chiron

started. What? I asked. Both Nico and Chiron was looking above my head . I looked up and there was a red/pink heart. Violet you are now the child

of Aphrodite. I remember in class Aphrodite is the goddess of love. Oh no.I thought. Now Nico was talking to Chiron. I started to listen .Chiron she

can't be the child of Aphrodite! Look she wears all black. It was true I only liked dark colors. The choice was made Chiron said sadly. I cant do

anything about it. All of a sudden a box of some soft fell out of the sky and into my hands. The tag said. dear my pretty daughter use this make up

to make cute boys want you love your mother Aphrodite. Nico showed me to the Aphrodite cabin and went in behind me. The room was all pink and

girly. It was disgusting. Hi I'm violet. Hi my name is lola! Im a daughter of Aphrodite too. And this is Ella , Sophie , Selena ,Macy , Hannah and Gillan .

This is your bunk lola pointed to the bed next to a window and it was near the door. My bag was there too. I threw my make up bag on the

bed.

Nico's pov!

I called violet to follow me and she did. We walked for a little while and arrived at the beach. We sat down on the sand and I was

about to talk when ….Uggg why Aphrodite! Violet cried! I don't know . I said. Then someone came over. Her hair was slick black and was short. Hey

Nico she said. Uhhhh oh hi Thalia this is violet, violet this is Thalia. After Nico blushed again. Hi Thalia. Hello. So what are you doing now? Thaila

asked . I'm not really sure Nico ask me to come out here .Violet replied. Sorry Thaila we have to go! Bye I said . I grabbed violets hand and I

shadow traveled. Wow how did you do that! She cried happily. When you're the child of Hades you can do that. Cool. I thought violets pretty cute I

mean her blue black hair and her light blue eyes. Wait snap out oh it Nico I thought. I slapped myself and heard some one laughing. I looked and

violet was recording it . Hey! I said. She quickly stopped laughing and then she ran. Wow she was a fast runner! I couldn't catch up so I stopped.

She ran up to Percy and Annabeth oh no. I thought. Then Percy and Annabeth was laughing hard. Percy fell on the floor. I walked up to them and

they laughed even harder. That was hilarious! Annabeth said happily. Dude you where spacing out. Percy told me. Ya I no. I heard the horn for

dinner…

**hey guys I hoped u liked it! =) srry for any spelling mistake or grammer! Write to me or comment!**


End file.
